powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 27: Skewers and Zero Gravity
Skewers and Zero Gravity is the twenty-seventh episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Yousuke encounters a former Hayate Air ninja dropout who thinks he should also quit the academy and join his barbecue restaurant's staff. Plot Yousuke comes into the Yakitori shop to be the new part-timer. The owner Taisho Ichiro remembers him but Yousuke doesn't. Omokaru, the new Jakanja runs around stamping people with stamps. Taisho reveals to Yousuke to he went to Hayate as well, the sky ninja school sector in fact. Yousuke is surprised he remembers. He says he punched out the memory-erasing robot. He asks Yousuke if he did that too. He is about to tell him he is a Huricanger but he realizes he shouldn't. He is called by his Hurricane Gyro and runs off without answering the old friend. Yousuke has arrive to where the monster is and Taisho has followed. Nanami and Kouta arrive. Taisho recognizes their jackets. The trio transforms. The trio introduce themselves. Needless to say Taisho is shocked. The monster takes the trio down and Shurikenger arrives. The foe slashes the green hero down. He gets up and goes to Fire Mode. He throws fire on the foe with his sword and then lighting. The monster retreats after being defeated. The four group up and talk and then Yousuke realizes Taisho has found out. Back at the resturant, "Yeah you didn't drop out, but you're not doing so well, are you? So you quit the Hurricanger. Come join me and help out!" Yousuke protests, standing in an effort to confront him, but Taisho pushes him back down and sits beside him, ignoring the others who fall off their chairs. He points out they needed Shurikenger to help them, who is eating. Taisho recalls the days when they were all training together. Taisho and Yousuke couldn't do the technique of jumping out of water. Their teacher scolded them and threw a rope for them. Taisho had quit because of that, he tells Yousuke he should also quit and join him in the shop. They can't really explain everything to him, but Nanami tries to defend Yousuke. He has then sit down. Megu, his indignant pregnant wife wonders what is going on and scolds him. She hits him and he falls on Shurikenger. Mugensai is rather interested in these developments when our trio returns home. Oboro scolds the robot who was supposed to have erased Taisho's memories. Yousuke is deep in thought, everyone worries about what's the matter with him. His friends know what Taisho had said might've hurt. Yousuke bursts out saying he needs to help Taisho at the restaurant. Everyone groans. Taisho tries to do a ninja trick but fails. Meanwhile, the Jakanja wonder how Shurikenger could have defeat the monster so quickly. Satorakura tells them there is more to come. People with the stamps are flying the air and some are so heavy. The trio arrives to where the monster is and Taisho is also in the area. The three change and fight. The Goraijer arrive, change and roll-call. Taisho is glad they are winning. Shurikenger then arrives. The six gather and notice they all have stamps. He makes them float in the air back and forth.He picks on Red and has him crash into the ground. Taisho sees this and does a simple ninja trick to get a chopstick in the Omokaru's butt. Omokaru runs around frantically. He bumps into some crates and falls. Taisho tries to physically pull Red out of the hole, but it is no use. Omokaru has recovered, and is out for vengeance. Yousuke tells Taisho to run, but he instead charges Omokaru, only to get batted aside. Yousuke gets angry and does the spin to get out of the hole and then shoves Omakaru into a car window. The others are freed and form Victory Gadget. He grows big and they call their machines.They form GoraiSempujin and destroy him. Later at the restaurant, the robot comes over and cringes in fear of Taisho, who reassures he won't hurt him. They all tell each other what great people they are. They all sing and dance together proudly, a Ninjpukan song. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'Viewership': 7.4% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes